A not so cliché love story
by fantastically awkward
Summary: A one-shot about how Natsu and Lucy started their relationship in a quite interesting way, well I think that it was quite interesting. Anyway if you want to find out how it happened you have to read it.


**Hey everyone I thought I'd try something new so here is my one-shot about Natsu and Lucy. Please read and I hope you enjoy it! (^3^)**

* * *

AAAh, cheesy sappy romance stories that make you believe the real world is a fairy tale, how we all love them and cling on them for dear life trying to tug them into our real lives. They are wonderful aren't they… But they are not what make a good story. We have heard enough about these cliché stories over the centuries, these uncreative stories which only make us feel worse at the end of the day because we aren't the person in the lead role of the story. That is why I have zoomed in on this particular couple and attempt to provide you with a story that isn't completely cliché and which we haven't heard a thousand times already. This couple found each other in a great way; at least I think it does. What am I still blabbering about you can hear for yourself and come to a conclusion of your own.

It started on a completely miserable day, you know those kind of days that it is raining slightly and you don't find that it rains hard enough to bring an umbrella but ones you walk in the drizzling water for a while a trail has been formed down your back of water gliding from your neck under your jacket and leaving you uncomfortably cold while your shirt stick to your skin. If you would dare to risk getting water droplets in your eyes and look up at the ones bright blue sky you would see the never ending colour of gloomy gray that covered the sky in a thick layer, you wouldn't even be able to located the sun under the layer of boring gray which stretched on forever and covered the sky in a blanket. It was the kind of day that would form even the brightest happiest soul into a gloomy mass of grouchy crankiness.

On that particular depressing day a boy with neon pink hair was running through the streets of the city called Magnolia with his flying bright blue cat called Happy, who was anything but happy right now, trailing after him. He was on his way to quell his boredom at a friend's house in which he was always invited to stay, at least that was what he had told himself when she had moved to Magnolia. He also didn't wish to spend another minute in the sad excuse of a house which he lived in, that was mostly because the water drizzled in and leaked through the many holes in his roof and since Happy had been cussing all morning because he absolutely hated water, which I would like to add is quite normal for a cat.

So there he was his clothes damp and sticking to his skin as he sprinted through the deserted streets turning corners and splashing in puddles of water lying on the ground wildly till he arrived at the house he was looking for. Coming to the conclusion that it would take too long for his friend to trudge down towards the door and open it he settled for the second option, which he preferred anyway, and climbed a drainpipe, that was luckily for him strong enough to hold his weight, which ran down the side of the house and sat perched on the window sill for a while.

A loud snappy curse from Happy, who normally doesn't use any foul language if I may add, made him jump into motion. He pushed at the window realising that it was locked. The teenager fiddled with the lock for a while, but being the expert at unlocking Lucy's window since he had done it so many times already, the lock sprang open willingly with a loud click and he tumbled inside landing on the bed which she had ,luckily for him, put under the window.

Happy flew swiftly after him inside the warm apartment and grumbled something under his breath which I would rather not rephrase, because after all I'm not the foul mouthed person here. The blue cat shook his body and water flew out of his fur making the poor boy which was already wet to begin with even more wet and in Lucy's horror (the cat is lucky that she hasn't witnessed, if she would be here I believe she would throw him straight outside again) the bed also got its faire share of water from his fur.

The boy's friend who had heard ruckus in her bedroom advanced towards where her friend was laying. Still unaware that it wasn't a bugler but someone she knew which was lying on her beloved bed, she had brought a frying pan as lethal weapon to defend her lovely house from this what she believed to be a dangerous criminal which broke in her house. Shaking slightly with fear she jumped out of the kitchen door into her bedroom and began slamming the frying pan on the figure on her bed in a furiously fast rhythm with surprisingly much strength for her slender, not very muscled, figure. A battle cry escaped her mouth as she banged the persons head with the weapon in her hands a couple more times till she decided that she had abused the unfortunate frying pan enough and that the person would definitely be out of this world for a while.

As the bloodthirst for the, what she believed to be a criminal, disappeared she could see who she had actually hit with all the power in her body. She drew a sharp breath through her teeth and muttered a not very ladylike 'shit' as she saw her best friend in the whole wide world lay on her bed and he was indeed very much unconscious.

You'd think that she'd be happy and jumping around with joy now that she had accomplished her goal of sending the intruded of to his own little world but she just stamped around cursing like a sailor, her daddy would definitely not have been proud of the words she used, they were quite creative however. Happy who immediately hid when he saw his 'dad' be pounded by a frying pan came out slowly and moved towards Natsu who was still lying on the bed, moving quietly so he wouldn't disturb Lucy from the fit she was throwing and become her outlet of anger, noooooo he'd much rather avoid that thank you very much.

Lucy had moved back toward her kitchen and threw her weapon to the side fetching a towel and a bowl of warm water and moved back towards her friend. He was sprawled out over the bed; half of his limbs were hanging over the edge of the soft bed. Lucy did her best to make him more comfortable and moved him over so that he was now fully lying on her bed. She pried the covers out from under his body having to tug on them with all her strength and nearly rolled him off the bed completely but saving him at the last second and rolling him back on. She ripped Natsu's shirt of seeing as it was still wet and clinging to his skin and he would be able to catch a cold if she didn't take it off. When the leather vest and the red tee were finally off she took the chance to admire his firm muscles for a while, a blush crept up her cheeks as she reached her hand out and poked his stomach muscles wondering what they would feel like.

At that moment Happy chose to come out, he was never one for passing a great opportunity to make others embarrassed and uncomfortable, and said in his quite cute cat voice "She lllllllikes him." His cute little cat paws covered his mouth as he puffed his cheeks up and tried to keep the laughter from escaping his mouth, which he was surprisingly good at.

Lucy's light blush became a deep shade of scarlet as she grabbed the thing which had been laying nearest to her which was an extremely thick cover of her all time favourite classic novel. She threw the book with surprising accuracy and screamed "I most certainly don't like him, stupid cat!"

Happy began his smart comeback with a look of great amusement on his face "Then why did-"sadly we will never hear what he was going to say next because he was cut off by the heavy book which smacked him in the middle of his forehead making him tumble to the ground. After the hit he was mumbling some nonsense about a lovely fish and how Charle would absolutely love it. We all know that the little blue ball of fur absolutely yearns for Charle's love and acceptance, but that's a story for another time.

Back to our main characters the very reason for this story. Natsu was still out cold but was now at least lying comfortable on Lucy's bed which was well known in Fairy Tail for its amazing softness. A damp cloth was put on his forehead where a massive bump was forming thanks to Lucy's wrath with the frying pan. She went back to poking Natsu's muscled chest and wondered at how firm the muscles felt under her fingers. When the unconscious boy groaned slightly she immediately pulled her hand away like she had been burned and threw the covers over his body. Natsu stirred slightly but then sighed in his now peaceful sleep and went on dreaming he dreamed about, probably an unending supply of food lit on fire which he could devour without anyone stopping him.

Lucy who was still frozen out of fear the boy would wake up and realise what she had been doing didn't see the arm of Natsu come at her. She had been sitting on the soft bed next to Natsu and he suddenly slung his arms around her waist and hugged her in his sleep. The petrified look on Lucy's face was really something to behold, especially when she shrieked and her eyes widened in horror as Natsu's body weight fell upon her.

She was now successfully pinned to the bed by Natsu's, still bare if I may add, upper body lying on top of her. He hugged her tightly and curled himself around her body as if she were a teddy bear. Lucy who was now experiencing a completely new level of embarrassment started slapping his head furiously, but seeming as he was lying on top of her and hugging her upper arms she couldn't hit with much power at all. So the slaps were reduced to something more like little taps on his forehead and cheeks, it all looked quite silly to speak the thuth.

Instead of waking up like Lucy had hoped to accomplish the teenage boy just groaned slightly and hugged her even tighter pressing the air out of Lucy's lungs. She was now desperately flailing around as her face slowly turned an alarming shade of purple. Natsu pressed his face, to Lucy's absolute horror, into her ample bosom and mumbled something about it being nice and soft. The girl was overwhelmed for a second before she started to scream like there was a bloody murderer in the room, thus waking Natsu from his peaceful nap.

Still slightly sleepy and with a massive headache, oh how I wonder how that was caused *cough, cough*, he opened his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion, looking at her face which was a gorgeous colour like a fireman truck.

Lucy didn't bother to answer Natsu's question she just took another big breath and kept screaming loud enough to wake the entire city. Natsu clutched his head not completely awake yet, the moment he let Luce, as he liked to call her, go she started delivering punches aimed at his head. When her fist contacted with the top of his head his face was only pushed further into her breast and that was the moment that he started to understand why Luce was so angry. You could almost hear the gears moving inside his head. He shot up and scrambled away from Lucy, at least he tried to. She was still flailing around and their legs got tangled and Natsu's hand got caught in Lucy's hair. They ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. To make their already uncomfortable and awkward position even more wonderful the window which Happy hadn't closed properly, shame on you Happy, after he came in flew open and slammed against the wall.

The slight drizzling had become a full fledged storm with thunder and all the other good things that proper storms have. The sound of Lucy whimpering slightly filled the room as raindrops fell on her face. Dismay filled her as she saw her cherished bed get soaked by the cold water that was also drenching her clothes.

Happy who had been lying on the ground still mumbling about Charle a couple seconds ago shot up like a cannonball fired from its cannon. He let out a bone chilling scream as he sprinted as fast as its little legs could carry him towards safety away from the horrible rain drops which were beating down on him and soaking his bright blue fur.

While running towards his safety he scrambled over to Natsu and Lucy. Natsu who was lying on top of Lucy after their little fall from the bed was still slightly dazed but had enough common sense to keep his face from Lucy's breast and was now desperately trying to untangle his hand.

Now you may ask yourself 'didn't you say this was going to be a romance story, so where is the romance in this story?!' Well I'll tell you, while Happy scrambled over Natsu and Lucy who were lying between him and safety from the deadly raindrops, and no obstacle was going to keep him from reaching a dry part of the room where the rain couldn't reach he decided to climb over them. Thus the cat began using its paws to clamber over the pair that was lying on the ground. He jumped slightly onto Natsu's head catching him by surprise. This caused him to bow his head slightly towards Lucy's who was now staring with wide eyes filled with dread at him. The moment we've all been waiting for has finally arrived then. Happy who was now making a jump again to leap towards godly dryness pushed Natsu the last couple of centimetres towards Lucy.

Their lips connected in a very ungraceful manner and both their eyes widened. Natsu's lips chapped rough and firm pressed against Lucy's soft and warm lips. Natsu was to petrified to see what Lucy would do and decided that the best thing was to stay completely still. After a couple of terrifying silent and unmoving moments Lucy closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, pressing her lips against his slightly harder. The kiss eventually deepened as they still lay on the ground, completely forgetting about the rain that was beating down on their forms.

Happy who had now managed to get out of the water of terror, Looked around and saw them kissing he said in his cute childlike voice, "They lllllllike each other." After a while though he got sick of watching them suck each other's face, they could do that while he wasn't there some other time, and kicked Natsu's head to get his attention. He looked up, slightly dazed and confused, and saw Happy who was standing impatiently tapping his left hind paw on the ground and crossing his front paws over his stomach.

"What do you want Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Close the damn window!" Happy demanded in a voice that dulled no disagreement.

And so our lovely romance story ends, I would say and they lived happily ever after but I honestly don't know if they did. I know what you're thinking what a lovely story! Who wouldn't want to get hit in the head by a frying pan get drenched in the rain and kiss your best friend by accident because a talking blue cat stepped on your head, it's the dream of every romantic person. And so this couple found each other in a slightly interesting way, that's what I believe at least.

* * *

**If you reached this place then I want to thank you for reading it! Please tell me how it was I appreciate all reviews! **


End file.
